the_great_century_of_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
East African Federation
The East African Federation, called the EAF, is a federation of states in East Africa. It shares land borders with the North African Caliphate, Ethiopia, Somali Federation, Central African Republic, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Zambia, Malawi and Mozambique. History Formation On 16 June 2017, the east African states of Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda and Burundi merged to form the East African Federation. The countries had been in negotiations for almost a decade to create the union, despite the conflicts and difference existing between the five states. The EAF quickly became a key trade partner for many emerging economies, such as the United Islamic Republic and India. In February 2022, South Sudan officially became the sixth member of the federation. South Sudan joined the federation after the North African Caliphate expanded into Sudan, sparking concerns over the regulation of the Nile and border tensions between the NAC and the EAF. Horn of Africa War See Full Article: Horn of Africa War In April 2022, Ethiopia and the EAF signed a mutual defence pact, assuring the defence against the expansion of the NAC. In August 2023, war broke out in the Horn of Africa between Ethiopia and Somaliland over dispute relating to Somali separatism in southern Ethiopia. Somaliland was quickly backed up by Somalia and the NAC. The EAF quickly intervened on the side of Ethiopia, and the Horn of Africa War was officially declared. The EAF and the NAC engaged in several naval battles across the Indian Ocean, many ending in East African victory. Several battle occurred across the north between regular and militia forces from both sides, and in November, Somali separatist militants took control of island of Zanzibar. Two weeks later, the EAF regained control of the island. The EAF achieved several victories over the EAF and Somali forces. The war was eventually ended on 15 February 2024 with the Treaty of Beijing. Government and Politics The EAF is a presidential representative democratic republic. The President is both the head of state and head of government, and of a multi-party system. Executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in both the government and the National Assembly and the Senate. The Judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. Administrative Divisions The EAF is divided into six states – the six countries that form the federation – each of which is subdivided into counties or regions, totaling 221. These counties are then further subdivided into communes and municipalities. Foreign Relations The EAF is a member of the African Union and a founding member of the African Treaty Cooperation. The EAF is considered one of the ‘African Big Five’ along with Ethiopia, the DRC, South Africa and Nigeria. The EAF is also a member of the G-30 economic forum and is an important trade partner for many countries, including India and the UIR. The US also maintains close political and military ties to the EAF, and NATO is a close ally of the ATC. Economy Category:East Africa Category:Africa Category:Nations Category:List of Nations Category:G-30 Category:African Union Category:African Treaty Cooperation